A Quintus-sential Wedding
by EDC83
Summary: This multi-chapter story will portray one possible version of the Happy-Toby nuptials including bachelor / bachelorette parties. Chapter one is a little slow to start as it's setting the stage for things to come. This story line continues in "The Honeymoon's Over." I'm only a fan and do not own the characters of Scorpion.
1. Chapter 1

Sylvester is enthralled in some white board calculations while Paige and Walter are going over Scorpion's books. Happy approaches Walter, "I need your RSVP."

"You know I'm coming. I already agreed to be Toby's best man." Walter replies matter-of-factly.

Happy lifts her eyebrows and stares at Walter in her inpatient deadpan manner.

Walter moves over to his desk, checks a box on the RSVP, and hands it to Happy. She starts to walk off but turns back after glancing at the card, "Do you have a plus one?"

Walter seems caught off guard, "What?"

"You didn't indicate if you were bringing anyone. So are you?" Happy asks.

"Um yes," Walter falters, "yes I am." He misses the disappointment on Paige's face.

Happy grabs a pen checking the box and retreats to the elevator shaft. Formerly the Timothy Armstrong Commemorative Garden, it had now become wedding planning central for Toby and Happy. "Add two to the catering count." Happy announces as she tosses Walt's RSVP on the table.

"That's going to put us over the limit to use the smaller banquet room." Toby notices the latest RSVP. "Wait, that's your backwards check on Walt's RSVP."

"Yeah… he left it blank so I asked and he said he had a date." Happy replies.

"Was Paige in the room when you asked him?" Toby inquires.

"Yeah…" Happy shrugs.

"He was posturing. He doesn't have a date and we can still use the smaller banquet room." Toby states.

"And if your wrong, Doc? We'll be a plate and seat short and look like jerks." Happy answers.

"I'm not wrong about this. I know Walt and we are on a budget. We're not going to spend $1512 more to accommodate his macho ego."

"You'd better be right. If I look like a jerk on my wedding day, your wedding night will suffer." Happy warns.

Toby dials his a number on his cellphone, "Val, yeah it's Toby Curtis. I just wanted to confirm the numbers we discussed are correct and things can proceed as discussed." (Pause while Val presumably responds) "Yes, thanks. We'll see you day after tomorrow." Turning to Happy, "There, all settled." He kisses her on the cheek, "We should probably turn in early… got to rest up for our parties tomorrow."

Happy growls. She didn't know what Paige had planned, but was sure that it would not be her scene. Unbeknownst to her, Toby was having the same thoughts about Walter's version of a bachelor party. Toby had asked Cabe to steer Walter along, but had since found out that Walter had come up with an idea and had kept it a secret from everyone not wanting to spoil the surprise for Toby.


	2. Chapter 2

"At least it's almost over." Walter thought briefly as he ran to cut Jenkins off. There wasn't supposed to be a case today, but the criminals didn't check Scorpion's social calendar before hacking the federal penitentiaries around the country in an attempt to release some of the most dangerous home-grown terrorists the U.S. had ever seen. Fortunately the attempts were largely unsuccessful, but Homeland still needed to find the source of these attacks and decipher if there was a larger plan underway. Turning the corner, Walter came face to face with Jenkins. She clearly didn't expect anyone to figure out her escape route; then again she knew when she'd been found she wasn't dealing with just anyone. After a brief bob and weave as she ran through the possibilities in her head, she decided a direct assault would be the best course of action. Snatching a weighted length of pipe from against the warehouse, she holds it out horizontally as she charges and leaps knocking Walter down and landing atop him. The crunching of his ribs took his breath away allowing Jenkins enough time to get on her feet letting the pipe clank on the ground beside Walter. Once up, she saw Cabe poised to shoot. She raises her hands and allows them to be handcuffed.

"You okay, kid?" Cabe inquires concerned.

"Yeah, yeah… just got the wind knocked out of me." Walter knew it was a little more serious than that, but didn't want to distract from Toby's bachelor party later so decided to defer medical attention.

Cabe smiles relieved, "Alright then. Let's wrap things up. I know we all have better things to do." He extends his hand to help Walter up.

Truth be told, both Toby and Happy felt more obligated than excited about their respective parties.

A couple hours later, Allie's car pulls up to the garage. Toby didn't know all the details of Happy's party, but he knew of the surprise guest since she would also be attending the wedding.

"Who's ready to get this party started?"

Happy spins around at the familiar voice, "Ada? How in the…"

"Walter found the donor as promised. The procedure was a few weeks ago, but I wanted to surprise you." Ada interrupts as she moves in to hug Happy.

Happy is at a loss for words, but reciprocates the hug. She knew her party would now be PG, but she didn't care. This was already better than she imagined.

"You ladies have fun." Toby said as his bride-to-be left the garage.

"Well, we should be going too." Walter said.

If Toby hadn't been so distracted by his impending nuptials, he might have noticed that Walter wasn't himself.

Pulling into the parking complex at the arena, Happy had to give Paige credit. This was not going to be the miserable girly night she'd imagined. Front row tickets to Monster Jam; that was much more her style.

"And now, the moment you have all be waiting for... the reveal of our amateur face-off competition! Our first opponent is a sassy and quick-witted mechanic said to drive like a bat out of hell, bride-to-be Happy Quinn!" the announcer proclaims.

The cover from the first Monster truck is unveiled revealing a beast of a machine painted with gears and flames labeled "Hell on Wheels." Happy is absolutely beside herself as she appears live on the big screen, "This is awesome!"

"This is bad." Walter mutters from the other side of the arena.

Toby on the other hand seems thrilled to be here and cheer on his girl.

"Challenging Happy will be a cunning and clever psychiatrist who spends his days getting inside some of the most dangerous minds in the world today, Happy's fiancée Toby Curtis." the announcer finishes.

The covering is removed to reveal a second pirate themed Monster truck labeled, "Skull Cracker." Shock and dismay is apparent on the faces of both parties while the crowd goes wild.

Toby turns to Walter, "What were you thinking?"

"I didn't know." Walter responds quickly really feeling the effects of his earlier injury.

Toby can see the truth markers on Walt's face and observes that he does seem sick about it, nothing to do now but make the best of it. The two groups are ushered down into the arena.

Happy, Paige, Allie, and Ada strapped on their helmets and climbed into their truck while Toby's group seems more hesitant. Normally it would only have been Sly that tried to beg out of this, having calculated the risks of injury and death in his head. Toby however realizes the potential consequences winning could have on his honeymoon, but throwing the match could prove just as disastrous. Walter understood the pain and potential further injury this jostling could inflict on his already broken ribs. Cabe however was rearing to go and had his helmet fastened urging the others on.

"I don't know about this... I think I should sit this out." Sylvester whines trying to beg off.

"It's ok, Sly. I'll keep you company." Walter states, seeing an out.

"Oh no you don't. I will not face the wrath of bridezilla alone. You two in the truck now!" Toby orders.

Walter and Sly hesitantly climb aboard and fasten in. Cabe's riding shot gun with his knees bouncing like a toddler on Christmas morning.

In the other truck, the ladies are all smiles. "This should be fun." Happy proclaims as she revs the engine.

It was a simple course designed for amateurs. The trucks start on opposite ends of the arena, crush a row of cars, then circle around each other to the other end and crush a second row of cars; the first to finish wins.

Toby figures Happy's mechanical aptitude provides her a natural advantage. Having Walt and Sly could perhaps even the odds, but he quickly decides against that. "Look, I don't want any input ok. Happy won't be getting advice from her passengers and I want to keep things fair, win or lose."

Walter and Sly nod their understanding each having other things on their mind. As the trucks begin to climb and crush the cars beneath their tires, the bachelorette party is laughing, hollering, and thoroughly enjoying the ride. Meanwhile, Toby and Cabe are relishing the experience, but their backseat occupants look ill. During one particularly bumpy jolt, Walter feels something tear and wishes the ride would end. Happy completes the course a little over a minute before Toby to much cheering. Toby doesn't seem to mind though. As soon as he put the truck in park, he jumps out, twirls Happy around, and kisses her. "I love you, Happy Quinn."

The crowd cheers even more. In his mind, Toby already had the prize. Having recovered, Sylvester and Walter climb down from the truck. "Well that was horrifying." Sly comments on the rough ride.

The two parties decide to merge after their collision course and enjoy the finale of the show together. Considering the long day they all had, they agree to call it and not continue the party at some bar after the show. Secretly each was grateful for the decision, but none more so than Walter.


	3. Chapter 3

After 12 years working in registration within the emergency department, Heather knew to expect the unexpected and that one had never "seen it all." She could tell by his demeanor and pasty complexion that the man approaching her was not well. She greets him, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm bleeding internally and need surgery." Walter replies factually in his direct no non-sense manner.

"Aw, you must be another med-student from Web U." Heather replies snidely.

Missing the point, "No, I am not a medical student nor have I attended this Webb University..." Walter responds.

Handing him a clipboard, Heather directs, "Just fill out these papers and a triage nurse will be with you shortly."

"You don't seem to understand, I have a 197 IQ and I am telling you that I need surgery immedi…"

Cutting him off, "You don't seem to understand that I have a waiting room full of patients and the most urgent cases are seen first. If that's you, then you won't be waiting long. Now take a seat."

Too miserable to argue, Walter takes the clipboard but has difficulty concentrating on the forms. Fifteen minutes later the triage nurse calls his name. He stands and shuffles a few feet towards her before stopping to cough up some blood. Losing consciousness, he drops to the floor.

"Walter… Walter wake up," the familiar voice coaxes as her hand cups his cheek.

Cracking an eyelid, bright light assaults his vision but gradually the face comes into focus. White sand surrounds him as the ocean caresses the shore. Seagulls are heard in the background while a gently breeze runs through his hair. Then he sees her. She wraps her arm around his shoulder and sits next to him.

"Megan? But you're… am I?" Walter stutters confused.

"No Walter, you're not dead, at least not yet. Although, after the stunts I've seen you pull, I could kill you." Megan responds.

"Seen? You couldn't have observed anything because you've left me. Your brain and therefore optic nerves ceased to function. I couldn't save you."

"You weren't supposed to. You love me and that's enough."

"I also miss you, every day."

"I know, but I am with you always. You're wrong Walter, I never left you." Megan jumps up and grabs Walter's hand to pull him up. "Come on, chances like this are precious and few. Let's make the most of it!"

Walter watches as she runs and dances along the shore, her movements completely uninhibited by MS or leg braces. The freedom and joy she exudes fills him with overwhelming bliss as he takes off after her. They spend the day like children laughing, splashing, running, and building sand castles along the coastline. Night is descending upon the beach as they walk hand in hand. Walter stops as he recognizes the object they are walking toward; he built it after all, "No."

Megan turns to face him, "I have to go. You knew this couldn't last forever." She smiles, "I love my rocket by the way."

"I want to stay with you." Walter replies.

She takes both his hands in hers, "Someday, but not today. Walter you have a very special purpose on earth and your work is not complete. You have to stay here."

With tearful eyes, "I've never had a day like today. It's been…"

Megan cuts him off, "You will. Walter, there is so much love in your life. Just open yourself up to receive it. There is great love ahead and you can have many days like today."

Walter just nods. Megan gives him a sad smile, "What you do is important, it is. But so are you. Just be careful…"

Walter starts to interrupt, but she holds up a hand to stop him. "I know you calculate the risks Walter, but sometimes you proceed when the odds aren't in your favor. You risk your life rather than fail, all to avoid going through the emotions you did after Bagdad. You're a mathematician; you know that eventually the odds play out. Failure is a part of life, Walter. Embrace it. It makes us human."

Reading the hesitance on her brother's face, she continues, "If you want more days like today, you need to trust me. Not everything can be explained or proven. Somethings you must take on faith. When you have doubts, just remember today and what it has taught you. I love you Walter."

"I love you too." He watches as she finds a foot and handhold on the rocket and it fires up. Briefly he's concerned about her getting burned or losing her grip as the rocket takes off; it wasn't designed to actually carry passengers. Then he realizes those concerns aren't rational. She blows him a kiss and waves as the rocket launches.

Megan's words echo through his mind, "When you have doubts, just remember today and what it has taught you."

He mutters, "There must be a heaven because you're an angel."

Cracking an eyelid, bright light assaults his vision but gradually the face comes into focus. White sheets surround him as the damp cloth caresses his skin. Heart monitors are heard in the background while cool water runs through his hair. Then he sees her. She puts a hand on his shoulder and sits next to him. Her dark hair and bright eyes remind him so much of Megan.

"Aye, I should have known with a name like O'Brien you'd be a charmer," the nurse replies with a slight Irish lilt. "I'm nurse Sweeney, but all my patients call me Mallory. Is there someone I should call for you? Perhaps Megan?"

The nurse wasn't prepared for the pleading look in his eyes as he answered, "How do you know about Megan?"

"You called out her name a few times as you were coming around. If you have her number…"

"She passed." Walter interjected.

"I'm very sorry. You clearly miss her very much." Mallory is at a loss for words.

"Yes, my sister was the best. Growing up, sometimes I felt she was the only one that understood me."

After a beat, her patient seems to remember something and frantically asks, "It's Saturday, right?"

Caught off guard, Mallory replies, "Yes, it's…"

"What time?"

Glancing at her watch, "It's almost 11:00. You just rest now; you'll be a guest here for another day at least. Any plans you had can wait."

"No, you don't understand. My friends are getting married this afternoon. I'm the best man. I have the rings at my place. I have to be there.

"Now calm down. I'm sure there is someone we can call…"

"I need an A.M.A. form." Walter announces.

"Mr. O'Brien, you're not well enough…"

"I know my rights and I wish to leave against medical advice. Please get me the forms."

Mallory could tell there was something different about the Irish man that lay before her. Not the stubbornness, that was typical of all men, especially the Irish, but there was a deep loyalty there. Her idea is bold and completely against her nature, but she inquires, "What time is the wedding?"

"Four o'clock."

"I see, and do ye have a date to this shindig?"

"No, I…"

"Well, ye do now. I get off in a couple of hours. I'll drop you at your place to get ready. Leave to get ready myself and come back and pick you up. But afterward, you are coming right back here. Do we understand each other?"

Walter just nods dumbfounded.

"Good. You'll still have to sign the A.M.A. forms, but I'll make sure your room doesn't get reassigned." She exits the room to make the necessary arrangements.

It was a logical solution, but with just three hours they'd be cutting it close. A bewildered expression overtook Mallory's face as they pulled into the lot at the garage, "This is where you live?"

"And work… it's more efficient that way." Walter waves as he hurries inside.

Pacing, Walter looks at the clock, it reads 3:12 PM. Finally, he hears a car pull up. He grabs the rings out of his desk drawer and rushes out the door.

Meanwhile, on the bedside tray next to his hospital bed, his phone stops vibrating as the battery finally dies, "You've reached the voicemail of Walter O'Brien…"

Toby slams his phone down, "I'm going to kill him. I'm getting married in 25 minutes and I have no rings 'cuz my best man is M.I.A."

"Relax, I'm sure he's just stuck in traffic or something and will be here soon." Paige reassures.

"Besides, Cabe and Allie drove right past the garage on their way in and said his car wasn't there." Sly adds.

"Well, if he'd already left…. Wouldn't he be here by now?" Toby rants.

"Not necessarily, we don't know where his date lives…" Sly continues.

"He doesn't have a date. He only said that because Happy asked him in front of Paige." Toby blurts out.

After being rendered momentarily speechless Paige recovers, "I think you just need to calm down. Walter pushes it to the last possible second sometimes, but he always comes through. Now, doesn't he?"

"I never should have let you and Happy talk me into this role reversal. I should have kept my best ma'am." Toby vents.

Paige pats Toby on the shoulder, "I'll go keep an eye out for Walter."

Gazing out the front entrance as people enter, Paige looks at her watch, 3:46. She begins to worry, "Come on Walt, where are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

3:52, Walter notices the time just before it vanishes as the engine is killed. He rushes to the driver's side door, remembering the lesson on proper etiquette from the art case nearly three years ago. Walter's jaw drops as he really notices Mallory for the first time in a form fitting champagne evening gown glittered with gold specks. The maxi-dress is sleeveless with a V-neck and splits up both sides that end mid-calf; it complements her curly chestnut hair and sun-kissed skin beautifully. "Absolutely stunning," Walter doesn't even realize he spoke aloud.

"Thank you." Mallory blushes.

Slipping in a side entrance, he escorts Mallory to a seat before rushing off in search of the wedding party.

Walter stops in his tracks, his jaw drops for a second time that evening as he spies Paige by the front entrance. Her mid-length red dress accentuating her natural curvature as the sunlight illuminated the red highlights in her hair. As if feeling his stare, she looks over her shoulder. She pauses briefly taking in how fetching he looks in his tux as if it had been perfectly tailored to his body, but quickly recovers as she hurries toward him, "Where have you been?"

Not giving him a chance to respond, Paige continues, "Come on. It's almost time."

"Oh man, this is happening." Happy mutters as she looks at herself in the full length mirror.

"You look beautiful." Cabe reassures.

"Sly are you almost ready over there?" Happy inquires.

"Just one second." Sly responds typing furiously. Several states away the television in the inmate lounge flickers now showing a room full of people facing away from the camera.

"What the hell?" One inmate exclaims switching the channels, but they all show the same feed. Disgusted several inmates leave for the basketball courts, but Patrick just smiles. He knows exactly what's going on and who's responsible for it.

"I'm in." Sly informs Happy.

"Good." Happy responds.

"Guys, it's time to line up." Paige enters and ushers the group from the room.

Out of his peripheral vision, Toby sees Walter flanking him. He jabs his elbow into Walter's rib cage and whispers, "You'd better have the rings."

Mallory winces having witnessed the exchange. Recovering from the unexpected assault, Walter merely taps his pocket indicating the rings.

"Good." Toby nods.

Sly joins them upfront, still a little resentful of Walter finagling the best man title, "Walter nice of you to join us."

The music plays softly as Paige, Allie, and Ada make their way down the aisle and take their place opposite the men. The wedding march begins and Cabe offers his elbow to Happy who in turn interlocks her arm with his and mutters, "Well, here goes nothing."

Toby's mouth gapes open when his eyes land on Happy coming down the aisle. Toby immediately discerns she's not your stereotypical beautiful bride. No, she looks hot in her short black dress with capped lace sleeves and leather boots. He can't take his eyes off his bride. Cabe delivers Happy to the altar and takes his place next to Sly.

Happy reaches out gently to Toby's chin, "Close your mouth Doc; you're not trying to catch flies."

Stumbling over his words, "Wow… you look… wow…"

"Well, we'll have a whole lifetime of looking at each other. How about we get this show on the road?" Happy coaxes.

Seeing everyone settled, Ray begins, "We are gathered her today to celebrate the union of Happy Quinn and Toby Curtis. Who gives this woman?"

That question had been overlooked in wedding prep. After a brief pause, Cabe is about to speak up when Happy answers, "I give myself, okay! Really, what kind of a stupid question is that anyway?"

The crowd laughs. Toby just smiles at her adoringly with a slight shake of his head. That was his Happy.

"Alright, the lady gives herself. Moving on… I understand the bride and groom have written their own vows." Ray recovers amidst some ongoing chuckles.

Clearing his throat, "Happy, loving you is the easiest thing I have ever done. There are no words that adequately portray the joy you bring to my life. I'm a better person because of you. I'll probably never be worthy of your love, but I'll always be grateful for it. As long as I am able to draw breath, I will love you with everything I have to give. You complete me, Happy Quinn." Toby finishes.

"Dido, Doc." Happy whispers before speaking up, "Toby, my rare and beautiful fungus, I'm thankful for your persistence because no one has ever made me feel as safe and loved as you do when I am in your arms. You've already proven that you'd go to the ends of the earth for me and risk your life for mine, but I want you to know that works both ways. I love you, Toby." Happy's voice breaks ever so slightly towards the end of her vows.

"Alright, then I only have one question for each of you," Ray continues, "Toby Curtis, do you take this woman to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Toby chokes.

"Happy Quinn, do you take this man to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" Ray continues.

"Yeah, I guess so." Happy smirks as the crowd giggles.

Toby and Happy exchange the rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," gesturing to Toby, "You may now kiss the bride." Ray finishes.

Toby wastes no time dipping Happy in his arms and sealing the deal. The room is filled with tears, cheers, laughter, and applause. Paige glances over at Walter, but he is smiling at the audience. She smiles realizing how much she enjoys his smile.

"Please join us for the reception afterward." Ray announces. The precession music begins and Toby and Happy walk hand in hand down the aisle as husband and wife. Slowly people start to trickle out. Paige starts to step toward Walter, but observes him as he moves and extends his hand to someone in the audience.

"Sly, who is that?" Paige asks.

"I don't know. She appears to be Walter's date." Sly responds.

Happy and Toby are all smiles as they greet their guests at the door of the banquet room. Happy notices Walter approaching with a beautiful girl on his arm, "Uh, Toby. Who is that with Walter?"

Toby instantly recalls a conversation from a few weeks ago, ' _If I look like a jerk on my wedding day, your wedding night will suffer_.'

"Toby, Happy… I'd like you to meet my date, Mallory." Walter introduces.

"Wow, you certainly are striking. I'm surprised Walt has never mentioned you," misinterpreting the subtle stress lines on Mallory's forehead Toby continues, "but then again, I could certainly understand why he'd keep a beauty like you to himself."

Happy discreetly steps on Toby's foot and whispers, "Watch it Doc, you're a married man."

Mallory smiles, "My, but you are every bit as charming as Walter here."

Slightly puzzled by the ' _charming_ ' comment in reference to Walter, Toby quickly recovers, "Yes, well I learn from the best. Walt, buddy, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Pulling Walter to the side, "We have a problem. Basically we're a chair and a dinner short because I assumed you lied about having a date since Happy asked you in front of Paige." Toby gets right to the point considering Happy's discomfort at being left alone to make small talk.

"I see." Walter responds scanning the room for a solution.

"It's not a problem." Walter announces heading for the opposite side of the room. Toby reluctantly follows.

Moving a small table from one of the entry ways, Walter stations it in front a bench built into the wall explaining, "I'll use this bench and Mallory can have my chair."

"Ok, but we're still a plate short." Toby responds.

"It's fine. I'm not that hungry so we'll share the plate. It'll be romantic." Walter states.

Toby is a little surprised by how accommodating and understanding Walter is being, but decides not to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Thanks, Walt." He rushes back to be with his bride.

Cabe, Allie, Sly, Ada, Paige, and Ray watch from their round table as Walter pulls out the chair for his date before seating himself. Paige glances at the placard with Walt's name on their table. Ray leans in and whispers, "Man, things must have really gone south. That boy was heads over heels for you the last time I was in town. He seems happy though."

A twinge of regret crosses Paige's face as she sighs, "Yeah, he does look happy."

Happy and Toby join them at the table as the dinners are served. Meanwhile, Mallory inquires about their odd seating arrangements, "Kind of a strange place to stick the best man, isn't it?"

"Well, there was a mix up in regards to the plus ones." Walter states.

"Oh no, you told them you didn't have one and then showed up with a date?" Mallory seems mortified.

"Oh no, I told them I had a plus one, but Toby thought I was lying." Walter responds.

Confused when he doesn't continue Mallory asks, "Why?"

"Because Happy asked me at the garage in front of…"

Remembering that Walter also works at the garage, Mallory finishes, "in front of your co-workers. And you said you had a date even though you didn't."

"That's accurate." Walter confirms appreciating the vagueness of her version.

"You're not angry?" Mallory asks.

"No, Toby was actually right. It's only by good fortune that I happened to obtain a date at the last minute." Walter explains with a smile.

Mallory laughs at the irony of ' _good fortune'_ considering how they met. "Well I know you can't have most of this, but you should eat something." Mallory says as she feeds Walter a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

Paige witnesses Mallory's laughter and then her hand-feeding of Walter, and she is overcome with jealousy. She can't help but steal glances over at their table throughout the rest of the meal. Afterward, music starts to play. Toby instantly recognizes the song " _You Are The Man"_ as the one they first danced to after shutting down the Quantum and saving the Federal Reserve System. After watching Toby and Happy dance for a minute other couples begin to join in; the first of those being Walter and Mallory. Ray taps Paige on the shoulder, "Pam, may I have this dance?"

"It's Paige, and yes you may." She shakes her head slightly at his inability to remember her name.

Cabe takes Allie by the hand and they join too, Sly and Ada soon follow. The songs ends, and " _Precious and Few_ " begins to play. Sadness crosses over Walter's face as he recalls his sister's voice, "Chances like this are precious and few."

Mallory notices the change in Walter and becomes concerned, "Are you ok? Maybe we should sit awhile?"

"I'm fine. This song just reminds me of my sister." Walter responds as Mallory leads him to sit down anyway.

"When did Megan pass?" Mallory asks.

"Nearly two years ago now," Walter responds.

Over the next hour, Walter proceeds to have an intimate conversation with Mallory regarding his sister including details of his recent dream. Mallory hugs him while he sobs softly into her shoulder, the genuine grief he expressed touching her heart. Her instincts tell her it's about time to get him back to the hospital. Chatting nearby, the rest of Scorpion and a few select friends notice the change in Walter's demeanor and approach the couple.

"Walt buddy, is everything ok?" Toby asks.

Drying his eyes, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, because you don't look fine?" Paige presses.

"He is. One of the songs just brought back some memories of Megan." Mallory interjects to Walter's confirming nod.

The group is surprised that a lady they've never seen before tonight is close enough to Walter that he's shared memories of Megan with her. After all, most of them knew him for years before he even mentioned her.

"Mallory, you've met Toby and Happy. This is Paige, Cabe, Sylvester, Ray, Allie, and Ada. Guys, this is Mallory." Walter introduces changing the subject.

"I'm sorry Walt. If I'd known that one of the songs would affect you this way, it wouldn't have been on the playlist." Happy says feeling badly, especially after the seating debacle.

"It's fine, really. I'm sure I wouldn't have even been affected if…" Walter trails off, hesitant.

"If you hadn't dreamed about Megan last night?" Mallory asks him.

"Yes." Walter confirms.

"Wait, he told you about his dream?" Paige asks surprised.

"Yes. Well, I asked because he called out her name in his sleep a few times this morning." Mallory clarifies innocently, not realizing the false conclusions the others were reaching.

"I see; I'm sure it doesn't help that you also resemble Megan slightly." Paige answers curtly.

The group glances at Paige, momentarily taken aback by her tactless comment. "Yes, she was a beautiful person inside and out, just as you seem to be." Sly recovers.

"My, all your friends are so charming," Mallory smiles at them, "Congratulations you two, it was a beautiful ceremony. We're actually going to be leaving soon. Dinner was delicious but I'm still a tad hungry, having to share the plate and all…"

Mallory observes the slight anger that crosses Happy's face and the bewildered look in Toby's eyes and fibs to spare their feelings, "Oh, Walter explained to me how he forgot to indicate a plus one on his RSVP."

Happy smiles relieved while Toby gratefully nods to Walter. Mallory continues playfully, "So anyway, this one owes me a burger and fries."

"So I do." Walter plays along kissing her on the cheek as he wraps his arm around her waist.

"Well have fun, you two." Cabe smiles.

"It was nice to meet you all." Mallory waves slightly as they turn to go.

After they have left, Cabe adds, "I like her. She seems good for Walter."

"Does she?" Paige responds. There is an awkward pause as everyone stares at her. Crossing her arms she continues, "I'm just saying we really don't know enough about her to make that call."

Back at the hospital, Mallory helps an exhausted Walter into the hospital bed. "That really is a lovely dress. Did you just happen to have that in your closet?" Walter asks.

"No actually, my sister is getting married in a couple of weeks and it's for her wedding." Mallory answers.

"I see, and do ye have a date to this shindig?" Walter asks mirroring her accent from earlier that morning.

"No, I…"

"Well, ye do now." Walter interrupts.

"No, Walter. The wedding's in New Ross, Ireland. I can't ask you to…"

"You didn't, I offered. New Ross huh, that's near Clonroche. That's where I'm from and my parents still live. I can pay them a surprise visit while you spend time with your family after the wedding." Walter interjects.

"Well, that does reasonable and less awkward than you having to spend the weekend with my family." Mallory considers.

"It'll be even less awkward if you let me take you for the burger and fries I owe you before we jet off to another country." Walter adds.

"Oh you," Mallory playfully slaps him. "I'll think about it, but right now ye need your rest."

Walter quickly obliges her, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.


End file.
